


Minotaurya

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Anthropomorphic, Diaper TF, Diapers, F/F, Furry, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, Scat, Soiling, Transformation, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This story was written as a commission. Moira performs an experiment in Zarya that goes very, very wrong.Contains Diaper TF, diaper messing, anthro TF and cock growth.





	Minotaurya

Moira was no stranger to performing experiments on unwilling subjects that were either bizarre, cruel, or both. The results of this one would turn out to be strange even by her standards. 

It started out typically enough. Moira had captured the Overwatch agent named Zarya, keeping her restrained in a massive metal machine that even her record-breaking muscles could not free her from.

While Zarya squirmed against her confines, shouting obscenities in her native tongue, Moira approached her with a syringe in hand. The substance inside the needle was bright yellow like the insides of a glowstick, and would infuse Zarya's DNA with that of a cow. As for what the results of that would be...well, if Moira already knew, it wouldn't be much of an experiment. 

"Try not to squirm," Moira hissed, as she inserted the needle into Zarya's muscular bicep and pushed down on the plunger. Zarya hit and spat at the scientist with utter contempt, as Moira took a step back to observe and admire her work.

The first few changes to Zarya's body were subtle but noticeable. Something began to sprout from beneath her short pink hair. They were small bumps at first, but became black and curved as they grew into a pair of black bovine horns like that of a bull.

Zarya's breasts were where the next growth took place. The already sizable melons attached to her muscular chest swelled like balloons until they were larger than Zarya's entire head. Despite their size they managed to stay perky, resembling a pair of overfilled implants though they were all natural in reality.

Had Zarya been wearing clothes her swelling chest would've strained them, or perhaps torn them clean open. Luckily, Moira had done Zarya the "favor" of stripping her naked before she restrained her, so she wouldn't have to worry about clothes impeding her progress. 

Zarya's nudity left not only her chest but her crotch exposed as well. Between Zarya's thick, muscular thighs was a cock of comparably impressive girth. Unsurprisingly, the massive woman had a cock to match, and was packing a soft nine inches, as thick as a soda can and with large, weighty balls to match.

Like her breasts, Zarya's shaft began to grow before Moira's eyes. At first it seemed as though she was merely getting an erection, perhaps an involuntary one as a result of the fear she was no doubt feeling. It became clear as the shaft continued to swell that this was no mere boner, although the now 11-inch thing was stiff and sticking straight out. 

It continued to expand even after it had been competently filled with blood, and began to change in color and shape as well. It went from matching Zarya's peach-colored flesh to a dark brown with splotchy patches of pink. The head became flared, and it continued to lengthen until Zarya was sporting what was unmistakably an equine's cock. Her balls had grown bigger too, oily, brown, and drooping under their own considerable weight. The thing was a staggering 22 inches in length when fully erect, and Moira couldn't help but be impressed by it for reasons that went beyond the scientific. 

Zarya's body was not done shifting, however. Just as her cock experienced a change in hue, so too did the rest of her body a few seconds later. Instead of becoming brown and pink, it became black and white, with the black being relegated to puddle-shaped patches across her naked flesh. 

Even without knowing that Zarya had been injected with bovine DNA, it would have been easy to discern that she was slowly being transformed into a cow. To make it even more obvious, Zarya had started to grow her most blatantly bovine feature yet.

In the space between her cock and navel, something pink and round began to sprout. The rosy mound continued to swell beneath her belly, until four teats sprouted from it, completing its transformation into a fully-formed udder. Small droplets of milk could even be seen dribbling from its nipples.

"How fascinating," Moira said, scribbling something on her notepad in a cursive style only she would be able to read. There was one change Zarya had undergone which Moira had expected and even prepared for however. The experimentation had left Zarya incontinent, meaning that she no longer had any control over her own bowel movements. Moira had granted her an ability to help compensate for this. Zarya now had the power to transform any organic or inorganic material into a disposable diaper for her to use. It would save Moira the trouble of diapering the beastly woman herself, and the money it would require to buy diapers large enough to fit the bovine bodybuilder's waist and enormous cock.

Zarya was more frustrated than fascinated at the changes that she had undergone. As someone who'd spent her entire life working out to improve and perfect her body, she wasn't very fond of having it tampered with. Unfortunately for Moira, her injection had another unexpected side effect. Zarya had become just the slightest bit stronger than she already was. Just strong enough, in fact, to finally break the restraints that kept her held in place. 

With a great lurching sound, Zarya shattered the cuffs around her wrists and ankles. She watched as the Talon scientist's eyes widened in terror. Clearly, this was not a contingency she had planned for. She immediately darted for the exit, but she could not put enough distance between herself and Zarya to prevent the woman from using the power which she had given her.

Four streams of milk shot from each of Zarya's teats. The white fluid arced through the air and struck Moira in the back. The scientist shrieked, because she knew exactly what would happen to her next. The thing that really terrified her was what would happen after the transformation she was about to undergo, though the process of changing was pretty unpleasant in itself.

Moira felt herself shrink and fold, as flesh and clothing was converted into soft, crinkling padding. She laid on the floor in the form of a black diaper, with a design that resembled the pattern of the suit she once wore. A cartoonish caricature of Moira's face could be seen upon the seat of the diaper, which was the only thing she had control over anymore. She could speak and make facial expressions through it, but besides that she was rendered utterly immobile. 

She still had all of her senses intact. She could see, hear, feel, and most unfortunately of all, smell. Though she found this all incredibly fascinating from a scientific perspective, it wasn't something she wanted to be on the receiving end of. 

Zarya lumbered over to where the Moira-diaper laid, and bent over to pick her up. 

"Unhand me!" Moira snarled. Zarya either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her entirely. Instead, she brought the transformed scientist to her waist, and began to put her on as she would any other diaper. 

Moira's material was stretched to its absolute limits by Zarya's massive body, and her stiffy in particular. The sentient diaper was left tented with Zarya's enormous equine erection. Worse still, she could feel her innards being strained from the inside as the cowgirl's boner distended her. 

Moira snarled and squirmed, but since she was immobile there was no chance of her freeing herself from Zarya's waist. The worst was still yet to come though, as Zarya had chosen to put on and wear Moira for a very particular purpose. The deep grumble Zarya's bowels emitted gave a chilling indication of exactly what that purpose was. 

"No!" Moira shouted as the cowgirl began to relieve herself into her. 

The feel of Zarya's mess, and its weight in particular, hit Moira a few seconds before everything else. Zarya was indeed producing cowpies, her mess dry, dense, and heavy, making the already overtaxed diaper material strain even further.

Next came the smell, which went from nonexistent to hitting Moira in the face all at once like a punch. It was dry and earthy, like fresh dirt, with a heavy overtone of manure. It reminded Moira of the smell that violated her nostrils whenever she made the mistake of passing in front of a farm back in the old country. Unfortunately, her lack of control over her own body extended to her nose, which she could not shut no matter how hard she tried.

"Disgusting!" Moira cried out. Zarya wasn't loading her Moira diapers out of a desire to punish her former captor. Her brain wasn't too sophisticated to think of anything like that at the moment. Moira's experiments had also given her a significant intelligence reduction (all the blood rushing away from her brain and into her obscenely huge penis certainly didn't help either). Right now, she was unable to process anything more complex than her most base desire of emptying her bowels.

Moira continued to sag underneath the weight of Zarya's cowpies, which she plopped one after another. Each new turd piled on top of her previous mess with a splat, testing the limits of Moira's capacity and pushing the smell to a point where it was absolutely unbearable. 

Strained by both Zarya's shit and her enormous erection, Moira felt like she was only seconds away from bursting. Fortunately, it seemed like Zarya had finally finished relieving herself, as the nonstop flow of shit from her anus finally ceased. Zarya seemed to agree, as she removed her diaper, balling her up with the mess still inside. Moira let out some muffled cries as she was smothered by her own padding.

"Mmmmmmf!"

Zarya had no intentions of treating the used Moira-diaper like a person. She would be disposed of like any other nappy, tossed into a nearby diaper pail. She sunk to the bottom, where she landed with a splat. The pail was uncomfortably dark, and the only companionship Moira would have was the stink from the mess inside of her.

"Let me out!" Moira cried, but the transformed Zarya could neither understand her, nor would she have a desire to help the scientist even if she could. Though Zarya's bowels had been emptied for the moment, it would only be a matter of time before she needed to relieve herself again. So, she trudged out of Moira's lab, in search of new subjects who she could transform into fresh diapers to be used. Right now, the only targets she had in mind were her former friends, the female agents of Overwatch. 

\----

With a loud moo the door to the base was knocked off its hinges, and the enormous bovine woman stumbled inside. D.VA, Mei, Mercy and Pharah all stopped what they were doing, and turned to the cowgirl with the bulging boner who they could just barely recognize as their former comrade.

Though they were relieved to see that she was back from her capture, it seemed that they had been right to fear the worst, and that their friend had been transformed by her experiments permanently. 

Mercy was the first to step forward and break the silence. "Don't worry, Aleksandra," she said. "I'll find a way to undo this..."

If Zarya's reaction to Mercy's words was any indication, she was perfectly satisfied with her current form. Mercy's, however, could do with a bit of improvement. Streams of milk squirted from Zarya's teats, and just like Moira Mercy was transformed into a diaper upon contact. 

Zarya had transformed Mercy with perfect timing, as she was just about due for a bowel movement. The other girls watched in horror as Zarya took the Mercy-diaper from the floor, put her on, and began to use her for her intended purpose in full view of anyone. 

With crinkling and creaking filling the base, Zarya squeezed out a fresh cowpie into the seat of her diaper. Mercy was a doctor, so bodily waste wasn't something unfamiliar to her, but she had never been exposed to it so intimately before! She could feel it pilling up inside of her as Zarya continued to push, and even worse, she forced to smell it point blank. 

"Ach! Zarya, please stop!" Angela begged, but Zarya would have no mercy for her. She continued to squeeze and squeeze, stretching out the Mercy-diaper to its very limits with her huge shitload and bulging cock. After a few more minutes of shitting, Zarya removed her once-human diaper, balling her up and tossing her into the diaper pail that she had brought with her, the very one that Moira was still trapped inside.

Zarya hadn't stopped because her bowels were empty-far from it. She still had plenty of waste left to expel, it was just that the Mercy-diaper had just about reached its capacity, and she was eager to subject the other Overwatch girls to the same torture as soon as possible. 

Meanwhile, Mercy was trapped at the bottom of the diaper pail with her fellow scientist-turned-diaper, the two of them unable to do anything but breathe in the stink that wafted from both of their plastic bodies. Zarya trudged towards her next target, squirting Mei with her udders as she turned around to flee. Mei was reduced to a thick, crinkling nappy in seconds, to be used and disposed of like Moira and Mercy were.

"Let me go!" Mei cried out as Zarya taped her around her waist, resuming the dump that she had interrupted in order to throw Mercy away. Though it would be rude to suggest that it was because she was a bit chubbier than the other girls, Mei seemed to have a higher capacity than Mercy or Moira did. This was not to Mei's benefit, as it meant that she had to be bombarded with even more of Zarya's rancid cowpies than her peers, and for a longer period of time as well.

She would've squirmed if she could, but all she could do was let the cowgirl's turds splatter against her insides, making her descend under their weight until she was sagging halfway down to Zarya's thighs. As if her shit wasn't enough, she had to deal with Zarya's enormous shaft and fat balls distending her too.

Though she lasted longer than the others, Mei eventually reached her limit. Zarya had no more use for her, and so she was dumped into the diaper bin with the rest. Now there were three dumps worth of Zarya's shit stinking up the place, and not a single one out of the trio of diaper girls were happy about it. 

Now only two Overwatch agents remained, and Zarya had more than enough shit left for both of them. Pharah seemed like the biggest threat, and the biggest inconvenience, with her rockets and missiles. D.VA could be dangerous with her MEKA, but luckily she didn't have access to it at the moment. 

So, Zarya fired a milk stream at Pharah, who was hovering through the air. She was transformed, and gently drifted to the ground like a feather in the form of a blue and gold diaper with her face on the back. Her fate was to be the same as the other women's: picked up by Zarya, taped around her waist, and then shat in until she was filled to capacity. Zarya let out a long, satisfied sigh of relief as she filled her, which was just loud enough to drown out the screams of the girl who had been turned unwillingly into her pampers.

With Pharah unable to tolerate any more mess, her purpose had been served. Casually, she was tossed into the diaper pail, the air inside of which was becoming progressively more stale and toxic with every dirty diaper carelessly shoved into it. Now only one girl remained, and Zarya had more than enough shit left in her bowels to show her a terrible time. 

D.VA wisely chose to run away after seeing what had happened to her comrades, but she was unable to put enough distance between herself and Zarya in time. The rampaging cow girl managed to close the distance between them just enough that Hana was in range for one of her transforming milk spurts.

The creamy jet flew across the room, striking the poor girl in the back. D.VA crumpled from the impact, literally, as she was reduced to an immobile, crinkling diaper that could do nothing but watch as Zarya trudged over towards her, bowels gurgling ominously. 

"P-please, don't!" D.VA stammered. "C-can't you just use a toilet or something?" Zarya said nothing. Why bother with a toilet when she had a cushy diaper at her feet, which was just so much more convenient?

Ignorning D.VA's pleas, the bull woman picked her up from the ground, placing the diaper over her hips, with the cartoonish representation of D.VA's face over her straining erection. The real horror wouldn't come from the front, but the back. D.VA could actually feel Zarya's hole twitching as it prepared to spew another heavy, dense load into some formerly human padding that was helpless to do anything about it.

"Noooo!" D.VA cried, as a huge pile of fresh cowpies were squeezed into her padded seat. The weight of the mess caused her new crinkly body to sag, and the smell was absolutely suffocating. Zarya wasn't done yet. Since D.VA was the last diaper-girl she had on hand, she had to make sure that her bowels were completely empty before she finally tossed her away. 

The cow girl continued to push and squeeze and strain, causing more stinking mound of gunk to pile up on top of her existing load. The seat of the D.VA-diaper sagged lower and lower, and the smell grew progressively worse. Just when D.VA thought the stink couldn't get any more potent, Zarya would force out another turd and make the inside of her padding even more toxic and intolerable. 

D.VA couldn't take another second of this treatment! The smell was bad enough, but the sheer size of Zarya's load make her feel like she could split open at any moment! Between all that shit and Zarya's huge bull-boner, D.VA couldn't imagine that she had much room left.

Mercifully, Zarya's shitting finally tapered off, just when D.VA was sure she would burst! The girl-diaper was positively laden, stained brown and sagging lower than any of Zarya's previous diaper victims had.

Though she had been filled more thoroughly, her fate would not be any different from that of Moira, Mercy, Mei, or Pharah. She was hurled into the diaper pail without a second thought, filling all the remaining space in the pail and make the smell just as bad as it could get. Though Zarya's bowels were empty for the time being, it wouldn't be long before she felt the urge to relieve herself again. 

She would need a new pail to put all of her forthcoming diapers in. And of course, more girls to turn into the diapers themselves.


End file.
